Families
by Roomfriend from the NJBC Club
Summary: Nick and Jess are expecting a baby, and each family reacts differently. - Including the Miller, the Day and the Loft family - Nick x Jess – Sometime in the future.
1. The Miller Family

**Families **- Nick and Jess are expecting a baby, and each family reacts differently. - Including the Miller, the Day and the Loft family. _Nick x Jess – Sometime in the future._

XOXO

_Hey, y'all! For those who have read the last oneshot I've published, "Babies", you might think this is the continuation, but it's not (feel free to put the puzzles together in your mind, though). I just happen to be slightly obsessed with the "pregnancy" topic, and am writing about it while I still have the inspiration (this is not happening only with New Girl, he). I promise this one is the last fanfic I write about it, unless Jess gets pregnant for real on the show (then you have to deal with me and my writing). _

_Right now, I'm publishing the introduction and The Miller part. Maybe next week or even this weekend I'll put The Day and The Loft part here. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please, don't forget to review :D Thanks!_

_ XOXO _

Jessica Day was in love. But we're not talking about a guy.

Well, not ONLY a guy.

We're talking about a little human being of undefined sex, who is growing bigger and bigger each day that goes by. A tiny cute gummy bear (according to Schmidt) that mommy roots to be a girl and daddy roots to be a boy, but both of them know they will love it endlessly whichever sex it will be.

And so will the family. Well, families.

XOXO

**THE MILLER FAMILY**

"Oh my God, isn't it the prettiest little thing you have ever seen?"

"_She'_s got Nicholas' nose!"

"_He's _got Nicholas' nose!"

"I still think it's a girl."

"And I still think it's a boy."

Both Miller women scowled, because Grandma Miller was positive on Nick and Jess' baby being a girl, and Bonnie Miller was sure her first grandchild from her dear son would be a boy. The couple had told the family they were gonna be parents that afternoon, and Jess was now showing the ultrasound' pictures of her two month old kid she had gotten earlier that day. If you asked Jess and Nick, they would say that thing you were seeing in the picture was a blur and they could hardly differ the baby from the uterus, but Bonnie had a different answer:

"I can see it will be a tinny cute baby. Look at the toes, and the eyes, so rounded and big, just like Jessica's. And the tinny ears, have you seen the tinny ears?"

Nick's brother, Jamie, had a different answer as well:

"You see the penis? It'll be a badass!"

Nick's cousin also did:

"What penis? That's a vagina."

And so the "battle of sex" went on, until Nick called home two months later to tell the news, in loudspeaker:

"Mom, I'm afraid you own nanna a package of jamaican joints. It's a girl!"

Grandma Miller shouted of joy, and smiled at Bonnie:

"I told you that only girls come out of those colorful skirts of your daughter in law."

During the pregnancy, Nick and Jess visited Chicago three times: the first one to tell the news in person, the second, when Jess was six months pregnant and her belly looked more like a big melon than an actual belly, and the third one, when she was almost nine and was afraid of giving birth just by peeing.

"Mrs. Miller, I already ate enough, thank y-"

"No, no, no, you're gonna need energy to push my granddaughter out of your body. Here, have more cookies."

Jess sighed and shoved chocolate chips cookies inside her mouth.

"I'm sort of worried about the possibility of you delivering the baby here in Chicago." Nick said in one of the nights he was staying over at his family's house, in the guest room. Jess was contently lying on bed, her hands resting on her enormous belly, and frowned when he said that.

"Why? It's your hometown."

"I know, but... I don't want to face the hell it'll be with my family around when our daughter is born. You know, mom will always cross our path and do things we should do, like change the diapers, give bottles, teach to talk, to walk, and I don't want this. I want you, me and our little girl to come back to our mess. I'm sure the guys are gonna freak out with a baby at home, but they will-"

"Nick." Jess cut him off "There's nothing to worry about. Sure your family will be excited, specially your mom, but so what? They just want to help. Besides, who wouldn't be excited with a new cute little baby on the way?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Shhhh" She interrupted him one more time and grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly "Can you feel it?"

Nick went mute for at least ten seconds, and all he could feel was the feeling of his daughter moving and kicking inside Jess. She smiled at his silly face and whispered:

"She wants to grow up in the middle of all this, cause even though it's a mess, it's _our _mess, and there's plenty of love to receive and give."

Nick stayed in silence for a couple seconds and leaned down to kiss the top of his fiancée belly, then left a kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"Then why don't you show me?" She smiled slyly and Nick raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Jess, you're almost nine months pregnant, and I don't think that's safe."

"But it's been four weeks since you and I have actually done something. Besides, you have only one month left to enjoy my boobs and lady parts."

"What? Why one month? Are you gonna shut the doors to paradise after our baby is born?"

"Well, sort of, but it's temporary. Remember, there's that 'rest period' after the birth, and we won't be able to have sex for at least five months."

"Jesus." Nick was baffled.

"Yeah..."

They exchanged a glance, and one second later they were ripping each other's clothes off, Jess' belly in the middle of the action all the time.

The morning after, when the family was having breakfast and Nick and Jess went downstairs to join them, Bonnie threw a grumpy glance at the couple and said:

"You guys should know that intercourse during the last trimester of pregnancy is not recommended."

"Mom!" Nick said through gritted teeth and Jess went pink from head to toe. Grandma Miller laughed and waved her hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Oh, Bonnie, why don't you give the kids a break?"

"What about my niece? My pre historic brother might have got her impregnated with this _break._"

"Oh my God, Jamie, shut up!"

"What the hell is going on?!"  
"Nick can't hide his pee pee for too long, that's what's going on."

As the family discussed Nick and Jess' sex life, Jess turned to Nick, her cheeks completely red, and whispered.

"We totally forgot your mom's bedroom is right next to ours."

"Yup, we did."

XOXO

_Next: The Day Family._


	2. The Day Family

Here's The Day Family chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, and please, leave your reviews!

xoxo

**The Day Family**

"Oh my God. I don't feel well."

That was the first thing Bob Day said when his little girl told him she was pregnant.

"I'm gonna kill you."

That was the second thing Bob Day said, directed to his soon to be son in law, Nick Miller. Bob still couldn't get over the fact that his lovely sweet daughter was marrying the irresponsible and not-good-enough chicago guy, and when he was about to give in and let it go, the cherry had been placed on top of the cake. A pregnancy.

"Dad, please, you have to stop acting as if I were a sixteen year old teenager. I'm an adult, remember?" Jess said when her father was threatening to strangle Nick to death.

"Bob, Jess and Nicholas are responsible for their own lives, ok?" Joan said, rolling her eyes at her ex-husband. She then turned to her daughter and son-in-law "I'm so excited to be a grandma! I'm not sure I look much like one, though. But so what? It's my grandkid! C'mon, give me a hug!"

Saying that Joan Day was excited was an understatement. When Jess was five months pregnant and a cart saying "It's a girl!" had been sent to Miami, she took a flight to Los Angeles right away and was at apartment 4D in less than four hours.

"Jess" The couple heard a whisper in their room. It was 2 in the morning.

"Jess..." the whisper went on. Nick lifted his head from the pillow and looked up. Joan was there, standing right next to their bed with a big smile on her face.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE FUC-"

"Shiuuuuuuu, don't swear near my unborn granddaughter!"

"Mom?"

"Jess, honey, I'm here to feel my little girl."

"What?" Jess frowned, still sleepy "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's two a.m, the exact time you said Gandoline liked to move."

"Oh my, who's Gandoline?" Nick asked, now fully awake "We're not naming our daughter Gandoline, Jess, seriously."

"Ok, stop." Jess sat up on bed "Gosh, mom, what do you think you're doing?"

"Stay still." Joan said as she bent down next to Jess and placed both hands on her daughter's belly.

"Why isn't Gandoline moving already?"

"Gandoline _does not _exist" Nick said.

"I said she likes to move at 2 pm, not am!" Jess whined, throwing herself back on the bed "And where did _Gandoline_ come from?"

"Well, I like Gandoline."

"Well, guess what, we don't." Nick mumbled and covered himself under the sheets.

"Don't tell me you are naming my granddaughter after one of those slutty girl names, like Ashley, Brandy or Tiffany."

"We haven't decided yet, mom." Jess yawned.

"GUYS, I'M NOT GETTING ANY OF THE BEAUTY SLEEP I NEED THANKS TO ALL THE DRAMA GOING ON IN YOUR ROOM" They heard Schimdt's voice from the other side of the apartment. "GO TO SLEEP!"

Two weeks have passed and Joan was far, far away from leaving the loft. The day that really was one of the worses for Nick was when he was at the living room with Joan, Schmidt and Winston and Jess announced:

"Dad's staying over for the weekend!"

"WHAT?!" Joan and Nick shouted at the same time.

"Oh my God, this apartment is going to be the hell on earth." Winston said.

"Guys, it's just a couple days, not a _couple weeks_." Jess glanced at Joan, who pretended to be too busy with her nails "So, just wanted you guys to know that my father will be visiting us. Nick, can I talk to you?"

Nick huffed and walked over to Jess.

"I don't think you're gonna like what I'mabout to say..."

"I didn't like what you just said in the living room, so I think I can handle it. What's wrong?"

Jess bit her lip nervously.

"Dad wants to sleep in our room with me."

Nick turtle faced.

"Why?"

"Because... You know...He's not comfortable with us sleeping together..."

"Jess, Bob _should _be comfortable, after all,you're my fiancee and we're about to have a daughter!"

"Yeah, I know, but he has a point."

"What point?"

"He doesn't like to think about his daughter, aka, me, with another man... For him, I'm virgin until I get married."

"Oh, cool, so how does he think this baby got into you?"

"Nick!"

"Oh, please, Bob really is the stupidest man on earth." Nick and Jess jumped, startled by Joan's voice coming out of nowhere. She was standing there, listening to the whole conversation.

"For God's sake, can we have some privacy?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you guys need. But if I were Nick, I wouldn't let Bob get an inch inside this apartment."

"I agree with your mom."

"You agree on being quiet, mister." Jess said with folded arms.

The day that Bob arrived was finally there. He had a grumpy face on whenever Nick and/or Joan were near, and made sure to sleep as close as possible from the door to avoid Nick and Jess from sleeping together - Jess on the bed, Bob on the floor, and Nick in his old room. One of those nights that Jess couldn't sleep and her father was pratically fainted, she received a text from the room across the hall.

_"Roof? - N"_

She smiled and texted back.

_"I'm not sure, dad can wake up anytime. - J"_

The reply came seconds later.

_"I miss you so bad that should be a crime - N"_

_"You're a crime. - J"_

_"Meet me in five minutes. - N"_

Jess heard the door across the room open, and decided to get up. On her tip toes, she slowly made her way to the door and spotted Nick on the end of the living room, walking up the stairs to the roof. He glanced at her over his shoulder and smiled.

"Come on." He mouthed.

She giggled and followed him. Not ten minutes later, they were making out on the roof like two horny teenagers.

"Hm, wait" Jess murmured between kisses. "I guess...hm... I heard something...hmmmm...downstairs."

"What?" Nick kissed her one more time "Do you think your dad has woken up?"

They stayed in silence for sometime, but didn't hear anything else. Nick sighed and grabbed Jess by the waist.

"Let's not waste our time, ok?"

And there they were, making out again. Things were getting steamy and when Nick couldn't handle anymore, he took Jess by the hand and dragged her towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

"My room to have sex."

"Nick, no!" Jess yanked her hand away from his grip "My dad can hear us and you know we are really loud!"

"He's not gonna hear anything and we won't make any noises, please!" Nick said desperately. Jess bit her lip and embraced her large belly; the baby was 'sleeping', which was great cause Jess hated to do "wrong things" when her baby girl was active inside her belly and could hear everything. Nick seemed to have read her thoughs and placed both hands on his fiancee's tummy.

"She's quiet."

"Yeah, she is..."

They chuckled and he kissed her again before walking down the stairs to do funny business in the bedroom. When they were crossing the living room, there was the surprise: Jess froze and Nick felt his penis shrink to a tinny bean when they saw Bob Day standing there, leaning against Nick's door.

"I woke up and you were not there, and neither was Nicholas in his room. " Bob said, glancing furiously at Nick and Jess "I hope you have some great excuses.""

"No, dad, we were just-"

"And you, Nicholas, I want you to take your hands off of my daughter's body while I'm still here, you get me?"

"Dad, please, we-"  
"And no more escapades, am I clear?!"

"DAD, LISTEN TO ME!" Jess shouted. "This situation you're putting Nick and I through: ridiculous! We look like a teenage couple trying to sneak around so my father won't spot us and ground me! I'm about to get married and will be a mom in less than two months! It's crazy the way you treat me!"

"Don't talk back to me, young lady!"

"Bob, I'm sorry, but Jess is right." Nick said and put an arm over her shoulders "You can't treat us like kids. We're adults, and I know Jess will always be your little girl, but now it's our turn to be responsible and take care of another little girl."

Bob was about to say somethig when Joan, wearing a bright yellow robe, walked into the room and pulled Bob by the sleeve.

"Go to sleep, old man."

Days have passed since that argument in the living room, and now was time for Bob and Joan to leave. Joan was gone one day before Bob, covering Jess with kisses and hugging Nick like 1000 times, and Bob was going one day later. Jess and Nick drove him to the airport, and Nick stayed in the car whilst Jess accompanied her father until it was time to leave.

"Jess?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about _that."_

Jess raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. She knew what he was talking about, but wanted to hear him saying it out loud.

"You're sorry about what?"

"You know."

"Nope, I don't."

"Argh, Jessica."

"Say it, dad."

Bob rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about sticking my nose in yours and Nicholas' business. I... I didn't realize you were a grown up until you got pregnant, I guess."

"Just in time, right?" She smiled and Bob chuckled.

"Yeah..." He sighed "Although you and Nick are now responsible for a life, I'll never forget my six year old Jess, who liked to dress like a princess - still do - and played fairytale with her stuffed bunnies. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too." They hugged, and Jess whispered "Don't worry. I'll never leave or forget you."

Bob stroked his daughte'rs cheek and seven-month pregnant belly.

"Can't wait to see this little angel."

A beautiful smiled crept across Jess' face.

"Neither can I."

xoxo

"Hey" Nick whispered, sneaking his hand inside Jess' shirt. It was almost midnight and they were lying on bed. "How about we finish that funny business we left behind when your father was here?"

"Great idea" Jess smiled and let him pull down one of the straps of her bra "But I'll be on top".

"You're on top since you completed five months."

"I just like to remind you of these little things."

"You mean _big _things."

She chuckled and then they started to make out. Tongues, lips, teeth, fingers everywhere, thighs around waist, underwear almost down, when...

"Are you kidding me?" Nick complained when he was about to take Jess' panties off.

"What's wrong?"

"That's Bob's handwriting, isn't it?" Nick pointed at a note glued to the bedpost that they haven't noticed before. Jess looked at the note and huffed. It read: _No sex or you're NEVER getting my daughter pregnant again._

"He's so sweet, right?"

"Really sweet."


End file.
